Roarke/Relationship With Eve
'First Impressions' 'Roarke's first impression of Eve' *During their first meeting (on February 14, 2058), Roarke noticed Eve's poorly cut hair and very interesting face. Intelligent, stubborn, sexy.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 41 He thought it was odd that, when he saw her in the church, he hadn't pegged her for a cop. He'd sensed something; he'd felt her gaze, as physical as a blow. When he'd turned, when he'd seen her, another blow. A slow motion one-two punch he hadn't been able to evade.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 43 *But the warning blip hadn't gone off. Not the warning blip that should have relayed cop. He'd seen a tall, willowy brunette with short, tumbled hair, eyes the color of honeycombs and a mouth made for sex. If she hadn't sought him out, he'd intended to seek her.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 43 **See also Eve's first impression of Roarke 'Relationship' *Carries around with him a button that fell from Eve's gray suit onto the floor of his limo the first time they met as a good luck charm. As he describes it: "like a schoolboy carries a lock of his sweetheart's hair."Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), pp. 93, 224 **He reached in his pocket, took out the gray button that had fallen off her suit the first time they'd met. When she'd viewed him as a murder suspect. "And I have my talisman to remind me." It never failed to baffle her—and on a deeper level delight her—that he carried it with him, always.Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 303 **Find Nora's comment here. *In Glory in Death, Roarke told Eve he worries about her because he loves her. When she didn't respond, it irritated him.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 18 **It was humiliating to admit, even to himself, that every time he went away to see to business, a seed of fear rooted in his heart that she would have shaken herself loose of him by the time he returned.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 60 **The simple fact was, he needed the one thing she had refused him. A commitment.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 60 *When Eve asked him why, why he wanted her when he could have anyone else (and probably has), he replied: "Why? That's a tricky one. Could it be your serenity, your quiet manner, you flawless fashion sense? No, I must be thinking of someone else. It must be your courage, your absolute dedication to balancing the scales, that restless mind, and that sweet corner of your heart that pushes you to care so much about so many."Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 123 *Roarke has a jealous and possessive streak when it comes to Eve (Jake CastoImmortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), pp. 235, 285, Donald WebsterJudgment in Death (ISBN 0-425-17630-4), pp. 158-160, and Michael WaverlyConspiracy in Death (ISBN 0-425-16813-1), pp. 145, 146) **"I believe I was a bit more than mildly annoyed by having some poster boy for Dracula hit on my wife in front of my face."Eternity in Death (ISBN 978-0-515-14367-6), p. 55 For why Roarke didn't like Dorian Vadim from the get (besides Dorian being a sociopath), "Because he scoped my wife."Eternity in Death (ISBN 978-0-515-14367-6), pp. 52, 93 **About the mother of his children (divorced) 'snuggling' with a business partner, Roarke said he'd kill the business partner. When Eve said he'd kill both of them, Roarke said she knew him so well.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 63 **Roarke asked Eve, "Do you mean someone might have killed her because she wouldn't give him what he wanted? Needed? It's a thought. A man could do a great deal of damage to a woman for that, if he wanted or needed badly enough. Then again, I haven't killed you. Yet."Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 121 **Other mentions of possessiveness regarding Eve.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 144 *Many years ago, Roarke and his friends tossed around this question: What was the one thing in the world they'd want and need most; the one thing they'd give up anything else to keep? At the time, Roarke had no answer but he knows now. Eve. She's Roarke's one thing.Betrayal in Death (ISBN 0-425-17857-9), p. 255 *"You saved me, Eve. What you are, what I feel for you, what we are together saved me."Interlude in Death (ISBN 0-515-13109-1), p. 41 *Dr. Mira imagines it's part of Roarke's pride that he became the kind of man a woman like Eve would love.Interlude in Death (ISBN 0-515-13109-1), p. 47 *"Winning was my god, before you. Winning, whatever it took. And no matter how much gain you stuff in your pocket, there are still empty spaces. You filled them for me. Two lost souls. Now we're found."Survivor in Death (ISBN 0-425-20418-9), p. 85 *"I bury my instincts every bloody day to stay out of your way as much as I do. Not to let myself think, every minute of every bloody day you're out there if tonight's the night you don't come back."Survivor in Death (ISBN 0-425-20418-9), p. 308 **Roarke tells Eve, "Don't take any unnecessary chances. There's no use asking you not to take the necessary ones."Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 144 *And in the simple jacket and pants she, in his eyes, outshone every woman in the room.Innocent in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15401-0), p. 45 *Didn't she know he'd cut off his own hand before he'd put that look on her face?Innocent in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15401-0), p. 243 *Roarke referred to Eve, himself, and Galahad as "our little family."Strangers in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15470-6), p. 59 *Roarke was very angry when Eve ran short of cash before payday. Roarke considers it insulting that Eve said she won't go into one of 'his' safes for money. Eve said that she's sorry that it hurts or upsets him but she's just going to have to piss him off or insult him because she can't just hold out her hand to him for money. Roarke said all right, and they compromised when she borrowed fifty dollars from him.Strangers in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15470-6), pp. 269-273 *Roarke said that, on their wedding day, Eve was like a flame; bright and beautiful and took the breath right out of him. There was only her. (... and about five hundred guests, Eve said.)Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 7 'Children' *Roarke has made numerous mentions for having children one day. **"I want a family. It doesn't have to be now, it doesn't have to be a year from now, but I want children with you."Conspiracy in Death (ISBN 0-425-16813-1), p. 248 **"Speaking as a man, I can say that finding oneself unable to create a child would be difficult to accept. And if a child was desired, I'd do whatever could be done to fix the problem."Seduction in Death (ISBN 0-425-18146-4), p. 215 **"Good practice for when we have a brood of our own."Survivor in Death (ISBN 0-425-20418-9), p. 151 **"I want children with you, Eve ... I don't mean today, or tomorrow, or nine months down the road ... That bond you spoke of, we deserve to have it. To make it, when we're ready. But we're not, either of us, ready ... But I want children with you, my lovely Eve. One day."Survivor in Death (ISBN 0-425-20418-9), p. 260 **"I know the two of us have strange, dark places inside us, and we might need some time for a little more light to seep in before we're ready to add to the family we've already made ... Then I think we should have five or six."Born in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-21568-5), pp. 241, 242 *Nora's comments on Roarke and Eve having children may be found here. 'Roarke and Eve timeline' *February 15th - First kiss.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 78 *February 17th - The first time he calls her 'darling' is in Naked, when they are in Roarke's shooting range. "Don't worry, darling. It's just a flesh wound."Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 146 *February 17th - First time they have sex.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 154 *February 21st - Roarke told Eve that he thought he was in love with her.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 224 *February 21st - The first time Roarke described them as two lost souls was in Naked in Death. He said fate had decided to throw a curve into their paths.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), pp. 224, 225 *February 22nd - He told her he knew he was in love with her.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 281 *May 2058 - Eve admitted to Mavis that she was in love with Roarke.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 164 *''c.'' May 12, 2058 - The first time Eve tells Roarke she loved him.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), pp. 6, 108, 123 Note: The days in Glory in Death do not run from day to day to day. A day may be skipped with no mention of date given or that action has moved several days forward from one event to the next. When the dates for Glory in Death are given from May 3-June 3, one may be fairly confident those dates are accurate. The citations, and numerous book pages provided are an effort to fix times of events as accurately as possible. *''c.'' June 3, 2058 - Roarke said, "I want you to marry me." When Eve asked him what, he said again, "I want you to marry me."Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), pp. 6, 108, 123, 296 Note: The days in Glory in Death do not run from day to day to day. A day may be skipped with no mention of date given or that action has moved several days forward from one event to the next. When the dates for Glory in Death are given from May 3-June 3, one may be fairly confident those dates are accurate. The citations, and numerous book pages provided are an effort to fix times of events as accurately as possible. *July 11, 2058 (Saturday) - Eve and Roarke's wedding day (based on the timeline and dates given, strictly, from Immortal in Death; not a future calendar).Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), pp. 209, 247, 294-296 'Roarke working with Eve' *Roarke often acts in the role of Expert Civilian Consultant (ECC or Expert Consultant, Civilian) to assist the NYPSD.Seduction in Death (ISBN 0-425-18146-4), p. 109; Purity in Death (ISBN 0-425-18630-X), p. 142; Memory in Death (ISBN 0-425-21073-1), p. 172; Born in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-21568-5), p. 243; Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 97 **Roarke thinks cop work is "bloody tedious."Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 199 *On visiting a scene of a rape-murder, Roarke said to Eve, "Even after all this time with you, I don't know how you can do it, how you can put yourself in these places, make yourself see these things the way you do." When she said it was necessary, he said, "That's bollocks. It's more than an objective, observational sort of thing. You do what you do, how you do it for them. You do it for Deena and all the others who've had their lives stolen. It's more than standing for the dead, which is vicious enough to bear. But you walk with them through it. With all I've done in all my life, I don't know if I'd have the stomach to do what you do every day."Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), pp. 83, 84 **Later, because he'd had enough, maybe too much, Roarke turned away from the screen.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 91 "Earlier I said I didn't know how you could bear doing what you do, seeing what you see. I expect I'll wonder that a thousand times in a thousand ways through our life together. But tonight, I know. I don't have the words, no clever phrases or lofty philosophy. I simply know."Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 92 'Time away together' *Roarke and Eve often talk, throughout the series, of going away together and of the need to spend more time with just the two of them. **''Naked in Death'' (c. February 13-22, 2058): Roarke thought now that she'd closed her case, he could talk her into taking a couple of days off. He had an island in the West Indies he thought she'd enjoy.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), pp. 300, 301 **''Glory in Death'' (c. May 3-June 3, 2058): Eve had spent three dazzling days with Roarke on his island where she recovered from a bullet wound and exhaustion after Naked in Death.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 4 **''Immortal in Death'' (c. June 10, 2058): "Eve, you need a break from this." ... "I'm going to be taking a three-week one, aren't I?" (for the wedding/honeymoon)Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), pp. 274, 275 **''Conspiracy in Death'' (January, 2059): He intended to drag her away for at least a couple of days to the tropics as soon as their schedules allowed.Conspiracy in Death (ISBN 0-425-16813-1), p. 57 **''Conspiracy in Death'' (January, 2059): It occurred to him that the resort could use another personal visit and that his wife could use a vacation. He made a mental note to work it in around their schedules.Conspiracy in Death (ISBN 0-425-16813-1), p. 203 **''Loyalty in Death'' (February, 2059): Sun, sand, and sex; she was nearly ready to suggest it. Another week or two maybe, she decided.Loyalty in Death (ISBN 0-425-17140-X), p. 8 **''Witness in Death'' (late March, 2059): Roarke wanted time away with Eve, away from work. Not just one of the quick forty-eight-hour jaunts, but real time, intimate time. ... Roarke suggested they take some personal time, a few days of sun. ... Eve suggestion some quiet time; a long weekend – they negotiated to four days off, three more next month.Witness in Death (ISBN 0-425-17363-1), pp. 176, 253, 311, 312 **''Reunion in Death'' (Summer/July, 2059): They had just returned from a two week vacation; one week at the villa in Mexico, the second on a private island. Reunion in Death (ISBN 0-425-18397-1), p. 3 **''Divided in Death'' (September 24, 2059): Eve said she, in about a week, wanted to take Roarke away for a long weekend. They plan to go to his island.Divided in Death (ISBN 0-425-19795-6), pp. 353, 354 **''Memory in Death'' (December 2059): Remember that, because I'm going to wheedle you into a few days away. Sun, sand, sea ... Why don't you mark down January second, then.Memory in Death (ISBN 0-425-21073-1), p. 339 **''Born in Death'' (late January, 2060): Twice they'd put off tentative plans to take a couple of days in the tropics.Born in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-21568-5), p. 10 **''Innocent in Death'' (mid February, 2060): "But when this whole business is finally over, you and I are taking that postponed holiday, and doing naked handsprings on the sand."Innocent in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15401-0), p. 156 **''Innocent in Death'' (mid February, 2060): "So how come you don't look like you just got back from vacation? Mavis said you and Roarke took a few days at the beach."Innocent in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15401-0), p. 175 **''Promises in Death'' (Spring, 2060): Eve recommended that they take a few days off together in July, for their anniversary. Eve said one week, Roarke said four, and they compromised on two and a half.Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), pp. 4, 5 **''Kindred in Death'' (June, 2060): Roarke has looked into buying a small villa in the Caymans (a trip would take less than an hour). The villa is small enough to serve as a nice impulse holiday spot for them, and roomy enough to allow them to travel down with a few friends. They planned to go and spend Sunday together but Eve was called away to work.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 8 References Roarke